The present invention generally relates to monitoring a user's activity on a graphical user interface (GUI), and more specifically to the use of data associated with a user's activity on a GUI, including movement, to ensure that data on a webpage is read and understood.
People will often fail to read important text on a webpage before proceeding to agree with certain terms and conditions or creating an account. For example, a person can skim through text and push buttons to proceed to the next page without even knowing what he or she agreed to. This can cause problems when the person later complains that he or she did not know what he or she agreed to and attempts to void his or her previous actions with a company or that the person ends up being bound by something they were unaware they agreed to. Time and energy must then be wasted canceling, for example, an unintended consequence of the person's actions, and both the person and the company are unhappy. If the agreement cannot be canceled, the customer may end up unhappy to be bound by something they were not aware of.
Accordingly, a need exists for systems and methods that provide a mechanism to prevent the above-described problems from occurring.
Embodiments of the present disclosure and their advantages are best understood by referring to the detailed description that follows. It should be appreciated that like reference numerals are used to identify like elements illustrated in one or more of the figures, wherein showings therein are for purposes of illustrating embodiments of the present disclosure and not for purposes of limiting the same.